ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Twilight Bark
In the middle of the park, Pongo signaled the other dogs about the situation, but no response yet. Meanwhile, a few feet away, Ratchet and the gang are getting some fresh air while they think of a strategy, while they wait for the Zoni to return. Zack: Hey, where have you been while all of this is happening, Kiva? Alister: Give her a break, Zack. She has her own reasons, right? Kiva: Yeah. Zack: Example? Kiva: Oh, fine. One example is that I have been summoned by another adventure team. And I have homework to do. Zack: Which adventure team did they summon you for? Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to be curious. Kiva: It's okay, Zack. Lately, the Saga Unit Patrol Squad 1 needed my help lately. Ratchet: Who's in charge of that team? Kiva: Emerl. He's a robot like Clank, but a few feet taller. Ratchet: I see. Be sure to send him my thanks, when you see him again. Kiva: Okay, I will. - Pongo barked again and hears another dog in the distance. Alister: Sounds like Pongo is onto something. Kiva: That's the Twilight Bark. It's like a communication hub to other dogs in London. Ratchet: That was pretty impressive. Kiva: I know. It can come in handy right now. Any word from the Zoni? Alister: Not yet, Kiva, but I'm sure they'll be back soon. - Suddenly, the Zoni returned to meet the gang again. Zoni: We must find a spot to talk. Kiva: Okay. - Suddenly, Kiva yawned, and for a good reason. Ratchet: Night time already? Alister: That's what happens if we go to different countries like this, Ratchet. At this rate, one of us had to translate what the Zoni are saying. Ratchet: I'll do it. Kiva: Well, I hope this is the answer we're looking for. Ratchet: Me too. - While Ratchet tried to talk to the Zoni, Kiva stayed with Terra for a while. Kiva: So.. I heard you and the team banished General Zod to the Phantom Zone. Terra: Yeah, we have no idea that he is recreating Krypton within a virtual world. Kiva: Whoa... That's crazy. Terra: Yeah, it is. Kiva: Anyway, any...girls you are interested in? - That question caught Terra off-guard. Terra: Well, no. I was busy with training lately, I lacked focus on communication with anyone. Kiva: Gosh... Really? Terra: Yeah. I want to be better than a fool on Xehanort's part. Kiva: Oh... So, that's why you are focused on training. Terra: Yeah, I know. With Tachyon still planning for conquest, who knows what he could've done. Kiva: Well, that's true. - Finish his recon around London, Silver returned to the gang and confronted both Terra and Kiva. Silver: Both of you heard from Ratchet yet? Terra: No, we didn't. Kiva: Yeah. Hey, what's your story? Silver: Well, I was misguided, thinking that Ratchet is an enemy. He told me that he would bring destruction on Earth. Terra: Who told you that? Silver: I...couldn't see his face, but he's wearing a black coat. Kiva: (Is he talking about Organization XIII?) Terra: We dealt with those people with black coats before. Silver: I know that, but he's different. He had this untouchable power I've never seen before. Kiva: I think it might be Xemnas. Silver: The guy behind them? I don't think so... Terra: An imposter? Silver: Yeah, and get this. Everyone is afraid of him, because he hits personal pressure points and used this advantage to terrorize them. Kiva: Gosh... Terra: Someone's been studying us? Silver: Yeah, and whatever he's planning, it's not good. It's best to stay away from him, if we can. Kiva: Highly agreeable, Silver. Um... Did he say his name? Silver: ...No. Terra: We know that Organization XIII wears black coats, but we need to look out for voices beneath them. Kiva: Right... Silver: I didn't think the Red Hood would use Clank to broadcast a signal. Terra: He's going to, Silver. The entire world rests in our hands, unless we stop him. - Kiva nodded. Elsewhere, outside of London, more and more dogs are using the Twilight Bark to locate the puppies and Clank. Category:Scenes